


A Night to Remember

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Double Date, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, mentions of yusuke/haruna, more genderfluid saki, rei talks like a brit this is not negotiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: As the time for 315Pro to go on another training camp came around, Saki and Touma had found themselves falling even deeper in love, and it seemed they weren't alone. Shiki and Pierre just so happened to feel the exact same as them as well, and they decide to all go on a run together.After seeing beautiful sights and having intimate talks together, it was safe to say that this was a night to remember for as long as the group of four lived."Why don't you go on a run together?"





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this fic has been a long time coming. after my pal rose showed me how good shipi is i had to write a double date fic about them and sakitou.  
god i love them so much man

As the time for 315Pro to go to another training camp came once again, Saki and Touma found themselves falling even deeper in love with each other. They felt excited to spend even more time together! It seemed they weren't alone in this either. Shiki and Pierre felt the same as them, and they were very open about it too! The two just couldn't withold their excitement, and had already made plans to do things together at camp.  
  
Soon the day to make way to camp came, and it was clear they were the most excited. Shiki and Pierre sat next to each other, but Saki and Touma sat separate on the bus ride there. Touma stared out the window with a slight smile on his face.  
"Touma?" The one next to him asked. Ryo. He broke out of his daze and looked over at him.  
"Huh?" The 17 year old looked startled. Ryo chuckled softly.  
"Thinking about them?" The 15 year old smiled warmly at Touma, who's face had flushed red.  
"N-no! ...Maybe." He crossed his arms in embarrassment.  
"Alright, I won't push it." Ryo raised his hands in front of him jokingly. Jupiter's leader looked back at the window, hoping to hide his blushing face.  
  
The idols and their producer soon arrived, and the activities began just as fast as they ended. At least, for everyone but Pierre. He hadn't fallen behind, but he had his special someone on his mind. Kyoji took note of this, and hesitantly decided to talk to him.  
"Uh, Pierre? You okay? You look spaced out." The 20 year old seemed to have startled him, and the prince stepped back.  
"Oh! Yes, I am okay!" Pierre smiled brightly. Kyoji raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry to make you worry! I was think lots about Shiki." The 15 year old suddenly grew a little quiet after saying that out loud. Kyoji let out a soft snort. _Just as gay as I am, I see_ he thought.  
"Why you laugh?" Beit's center tilted his head.  
"Oh, uh, nothing." Kyoji panicked for a moment on what to say, but Pierre simply skipped away with a simple okay. Beit's leader sighed in relief.  
  
Saki and Asselin were in charge of dinner on the first night. Nao and Kyosuke had been assigned to help them, and the group worked dilligently. At least, that was until Shiro grabbed Satan off of Asselin's shoulder while he wasn't looking.  
"Hey!" Kyosuke shouted, spinning around and around as the 11 year old ran around him.  
"G-give that back Shiro!" Nao cried.  
"I-I'm so sorry! I'll get it back!" Mofumofuen's leader gave a quick bow as an apology and he and Kyosuke ran after Shiro, screaming at him all the while.  
"Kids, huh?" Saki giggled. They gave a quick glance at Asselin and their usual smile left their face for a moment.  
"Hey, it's okay. Nao will get it back in no time! Papi promise!"  
"Are... are you sure...?" Asselin spoke softly, slouching down.  
"Sure I'm sure! ...Do you want to talk about something to pass the time?" The 18 year old gave the 26 year old a kind look. Café Parade's unusually quiet center nodded.  
"Tell... tell me about... your special someone... if you want to..." Asselin would listen to anything to pass the time until he got Satan back, but he thought a suggestion wouldn't hurt. _Talk about Topsy? Don't mind if I do!_ Saki thought, giggling to themself.  
  
By the time dinner was completed, Asselin finally got back his companion. The only reason why it took so long was because Nao had given his unit mate an absolute mouthful. Thankfully, why Shiro took it in the first place was a harmless game of truth or dare. The 11 year old apologized afterwards and Saki had to make sure he promised not to pull something like that again.  
  
Since the ruckus had finally settled down, the idols began their dinner. Ren and Rei both sat next to Shiki, who was so hungry he practically inhaled his food.  
"Slow down, love." Rei said without even looking up. Ren snorted in a mocking way.  
"You too, Ren." The 16 year old smirked, knowing his friends all too well.  
"Aw come on! I wasn't even eatin' that fast!" The 18 year old crossed his arms.  
"Sure you weren't, love." All Rei could do was chuckle. Shiki laughed aloud at the two.  
"Sorry! I was super mega hungry! I've been thinking so much I forgot to eat!" The other 16 year old pushed up his glasses.  
"You, thinking? Jesus, what world are we in?!" Ren cackled.  
"He thinks more than you do, surely." Rei glanced at the 18 year old, trying to keep a sly grin off of his face. He rarely got on with banter like this, but those two brought it out of him.  
"Hey!" Ren jumped out of his seat, holding out his fist.  
"Ren-Chi! Calm down!" Shiki laughed nervously, and Ren sat back down with a grunt.  
  
The trio continued to chat for a while. Shiki explained what he was so lost in thought over earlier. Of course, it was Pierre. He wanted to do more things with him!  
"Why don't you go on a run together?" Rei suggested.  
"It'd be weird with just us!" The 16 year old whined.  
"Take Twintails and Touma with you." Ren shrugged.  
"Why them specifically?" Altessimo's first member raised an eyebrow.  
"I dunno, cause they're just as grossly in love as you two?" The 18 year old raised his other eyebrow in return. Shiki gasped, realizing how good of an idea that was.  
"You're right! Ren-Chi, Rei-Chi! Thank you so much!" He shouted, stars in his eyes. Ren and Rei looked at each other, and gave the other a high five underneath the table.  
  
Once everyone had cleaned up, Shiki went to ask Pierre to go on a run with him. He barely had to finish his question before getting an answer. Then he went to find Saki and Touma, who were flirting just a few rooms over. The 16 year old made a squeaking noise upon seeing them, alerting the two.  
"H-hey!" Touma shouted, letting go of his partner and pointing at Shiki.  
"Sorry! Pierre-Chi and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a run with us!" High×Joker's vocalist scratched the back of his head.  
"Don't change the subj-"  
"We'd love to!" Saki grinned, softly nudging Touma in the side.  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." The 17 year old shrugged, trying to keep his cool.  
"Yahoo! We get ready now? It'll be too late soon! We should hurry, no?" Pierre raised his hands up in the air as he cheered. The others nodded, and head out quickly.  
  
Thankfully, nobody else joined the group of four. Shiki's plan was going great so far! He could spend more time with his partner this way, and could do so comfortably, with another couple by his side! This run was much more leisurely compared to the others before. While they were still training, they were chatting amongst themselves too. Of course, prior runs involved some chatter, but it didn't feel as relaxed as this. This is kinda like a double date! Shiki thought to himself, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Shiki! Saki! Touma! I have a place to show! I just remember! It is not far away!" Pierre exclaimed, running up to the front.  
"The view is very pretty! Minori showed me before! I will show you!" The prince skipped merrily down the road, excitedly pointing towards the new destination.  
"If we get there quick, we will see the sight Minori showed! Come, come!" He looked back for a quick moment.  
"Alright alright, we're coming!" Touma laughed. He had long since relaxed by now.  
"Oh! I brought my phone! Can we take pictures?!" Shiki sped up in excitement.  
"I brought mine too! I guess it's time for some Papi-pictures when we get there?" Saki chimed in.  
"Yes! Many photo! You send them to me, yeah?" Pierre giggled.  
"You've got it!" The 18 year old winked.  
  
The group arrived unsurprisingly fast, especially considering how they had to catch up with Pierre, who skipped along the road much faster than when he walked or ran. The other three bumped into Beit's center as he abruptly stopped around a bridge like area.  
"Is this what you wanted to show us, Pierre-chi?" Shiki asked, tilting his head.  
"Yes! Look, look! You can see the sun just finishing going down! We are early this time, so it's even more pretty!" Pierre clapped his hands joyfully. Touma simply stared off into the distance, watching the scene slowly change.  
"Ki-Chi, do you wanna take some photos together?" The 16 year old turned and asked Saki. They nodded, pulling out their phone.  
"Topsy, can you take Shiki's phone for a sec? I'd like to get a Papi-picture of him and Pierre." Café Parade's second youngest member passed their partner Shiki's phone, and he stood back to take the photo.  
"Saki, I will hold your phone, so you get photos of you and Touma too!" Pierre exclaimed after the picture was taken, jumping over and holding his hand out for their phone.  
  
Saki posed cutely for the camera like they always would, while Touma gave out a much more confident pose. Their styles were complete opposites, but they got along so well.  
"Can you take a second photo?" The 18 year old asked as the other two nodded. Suddenly, Saki wrapped their arms around Touma, startling and flustering him.  
"H-hey!" He shouted as the picture was taken. All his partner did was giggle.  
"Sorry~ I just had to!" They grinned at him, and his face softened.  
"Aww! You guys are super duper cute together!" Shiki squeaked, squishing his own cheeks.  
"Sh-shut up!" Jupiter's leader cried. Why was he always the butt of teasing?!  
  
The group decided to walk back instead of run, just to enjoy the view for what it was. Saki and Shiki were up front, chattering away about all the latest trends. Pierre and Touma walked much slower at the back, deep in thought. Pierre was thinking about the photos, hoping Shiki really liked them. Having his partner's attention in that way always made him feel happy. However, he also noticed that Touma seemed a little worried, and wanted to figure out how to talk to him about it. Soon the 15 year old figured it was best to start slow.  
  
"The atmosphere is very romantic, yes?" Pierre asked the 17 year old.  
"Yeah..." He replied, but it seemed like he wasn't listening.  
"Do you like Saki a lot? She is very kind!" Beit's center leaned a little closer.  
"Mhm..." Yep. Touma definitely wasn't listening.  
"You are not listening, right?" Pierre said, poking him.  
"Huh?! Oh, yeah. Sorry." Touma snapped back into his senses, but seemed a little out of it still.  
"It's okay! I get lost thinking about Shiki too!" The prince chuckled a little.  
  
Touma and Pierre continued to talk for a while, about their partners and how much they loved them. Even though he seemed happy, the 17 year old still looked a tad out of sorts.  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Pierre asked bluntly.  
"Nothing major. I just wish I was as confident as Saki sometimes. I wanna go up to him and..." Touma trailed off, embarrassed.  
"What is it? What do you do?" Pierre tilted his head.  
"I just... I just wanna kiss him. Like we did the first time. We haven't done it since then. I'm... I'm scared he doesn't really care." Jupiter's leader grew quiet after that.  
"I think you should try! We are almost back now. You should talk to her, and give her big kiss! Not a cheek one, a lip one! Full of love, you know?" Pierre giggled, hoping to reassure his friend.  
"Yeah. I'll give it a shot."   
"I am cheer you on from afar! We are in this together!" The 15 year old high fived him happily.  
  
The group of four finally arrived back at the camp, and the stars had come out by then. It was beautiful to look at. There were so many! Touma found it a little overwhelming, but it was probably because of his nervousness.  
"Hey." He spoke up as he caught up to the 18 year old. They looked back at him.  
"What's up Topsy?" They tilted their head a little.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked somewhat meekly. Saki nodded, eager to listen to whatever their dear Topsy had to say.  
  
"Are... are we drifting?" Touma asked after a brief moment of silence.  
"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Saki had a hint of worry in their voice.  
"I know we've been talking a lot lately but... I guess I've just been scared that you didn't actually care." The 17 year old looked away.  
"I'm sorry, that sounded rude I-"  
"No, it's okay." The worry had turned to sympathy now.  
"Is there anything I'm doing wrong? Should I change anything? I don't want you to be unhappy so... I just..." Tears had begun to build up in Touma's eyes, and blinking them away was no use.  
"You're doing everything perfectly, Topsy. I don't want you to change, okay?" Café Parade's maid smiled warmly at their partner, wiping his tears with their thumb.  
"I'm sorry I-"  
"You don't need to say anything else, okay? I love you, Topsy." They leaned in a little closer, looking at him kindly.  
  
The two stayed like this for a while. Slowly getting closer, reassuring each other that they were loved and cared for. Touma gave a quick glance over, and there stood Pierre and Shiki, giving him a thumbs up. As he looked back, he realized his eyes were still teary. However he wore a smile as he took in a deep breath to finally say what he wanted to.  
"Can... can I kiss you?" The 17 year old's face had become bright red as he spoke.  
"Of course. I thought you'd never ask." Saki smiled, their face just as flushed.  
  
Touma slowly leaned in, as did his partner. Their lips touched, and it was like time stopped. It was just them and the stars now. All of Touma's worries were washed away at that moment. He heard a snap of a camera, but paid it no mind. He knew it was Shiki capturing the moment. As the two pulled away, Saki began to softly laugh to themself.  
"I love you Topsy!" They said with a grin.  
"Love you too."  
  
Meanwhile, as Saki and Touma talked with one another quietly, Pierre and Shiki were watching from the sidelines.  
"Pretty, huh?" The 16 year old said as he showed his partner the photo he took.  
"Yes! Very pretty!" Pierre replied. The two continued to watch the others happily. They looked so close together! Pierre glanced over and saw Shiki looking at him. They looked away at the same time in embarrassment. Suddenly the prince imagined a lightbulb popping up over his head as he thought of something amazing.  
"Shiki...?" He said, looking over again.  
"Wh-what is it, Pierre-Chi?" Shiki said, nervous. He hadn't bothered to even glance over.  
"Look my way." Shiki did what he was told, and suddenly Pierre grabbed onto his face.  
"P-Pierre-Chi! What are you-" Before he could realize it, Pierre kissed him on the lips. High×Joker's vocalist's eyes began to shine. This was their first kiss! It felt so wonderful...  
  
The kiss didn't last long, but the two were satisfied. They heard the cabin door open, which also alerted Saki and Touma. There stood Yusuke in the doorway.  
"Guys! You will not believe what just happened!" He exclaimed.  
"Come inside and I'll tell you!" The 18 year old opened the door wide so everyone could come in quick. Yusuke was vibrating with excitement as the four went inside.  
"What's up?" Touma asked.  
"So you know how I've told you I was crushing on Haruna for a while?" Yusuke asked. Everyone nodded.  
"I confessed to him while you guys were gone... and he said yes!" He threw his hands up in the air.  
"Yahoo! Congratulations!" Pierre did the same, happy for his friend.  
"That's Papi-mazing! I'm so happy for you!" Saki clapped their hands together.  
"Congrats! Take good care of Haru-Chi for me!" Shiki gave him a high five. Touma simply gave him a fist bump and a smile.  
  
Some idols had already settled into bed by now, but others were still up. The group finally settled into their pajamas and took some time to unwind after all the excitement. All of their close friends were still awake now too, save for Asselin, so they broke the news to them.  
"Ren-Chi! Rei-Chi! Pierre-Chi kissed me!" Shiki whisper shouted, trying not to wake those who were asleep.  
"Kyoji! Shiki and I did a real kiss! I did it!" The prince jumped up and down merrily. _Shit, you're gayer than me._ Kyoji thought to himself.  
"Ryo I'm going to piss my pants I actually kissed Saki oh my God."  
"Please don't piss your pants!" Ryo laughed aloud at his friend and his weird way of expressing excitement.  
"Roller, you won't believe what happened earlier!" Saki exclaimed, trying to make a buildup.  
"You kissed Touma?" Makio asked.  
"No! He kissed me! We haven't done that since our first, I'm so happy! It felt like the first time! It was Papi-mazing, Roller!" It was like they had stars in their eyes as they grabbed their best friend's hands.  
  
As the excitement finally settled, everyone else was ready to go to bed. They slept peacefully, dreaming of reliving those wonderful moments. Tonight was a night to remember for as long as they lived. Nothing would ever beat the things that happened tonight. Pierre and Shiki had their first kiss, Saki and Touma had their second, and then Yusuke got with Haruna to top it all off! Even though the four didn't see it, they knew it must have been just as wonderful as what happened to them tonight.  
  
This would forever be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, i added in the yuuharu thing last minute for my friend glitch. i would have made this a triple date fic it i knew about the ship sooner, bc holy shit theyre so cute together  
i hope you all enjoyed reading!! i think this might be my longest fic yet!!


End file.
